Stuart Life
by dumbledear
Summary: Dalton!verse. When Julian convinces Logan takes a break from studying to play Never Have I Ever. It can only end well...right? Stuart Trio. Based on Dalton by CP Coulter.
1. Chapter 1

**This was requested by my best friend for her birthday!**

**Happy 16th Birthday Kay :) Hope you like my attempt at Jogan!**

* * *

"Do they ever shut up?" Logan grumbled, stalking over to his window, only to slam it shut in order to block out the ridiculously loud music that was pumping over the grounds from Windsor.

"Relax Lo, they are just having fun, Kurt told me it was a party for Reed and Shane for finally getting together. If you ask me it was bound to happen, Reed just had to admit his feelings, but I guess I can kind of relate to that." Julian explained.

"Oh, so that's what took you so long." Logan teased.

"Yeah that and all the horror stories about gay kids getting bullied, and I know that doesn't happen here, but it is still scary." Julian shuddered at the thought.

"Who told you gay kid horror stories?" Logan questioned, moving to sit back down at his desk.

"Kurt. Did you know when he came out at his old school, the jocks put a dead cat in his locker" Julian cringed.

"Oh God, that is just twisted, and not in the good Evan and Ethan way"

"Yeah, well, I guess it makes you appreciate how lucky we are to be here at Dalton."

"Kind of hard to appreciate it when I am trying to study and Windsor won't shut up. Can you pass me that chemistry book, please?"

"Come on, Logan. How about you just stop studying for a bit and come join the others in the common room. I think that they were trying to start a game of never have I ever, and you study too much anyway." Julian replied from where he was lounging, across his boyfriend's sofa, attempting to throw cards from a deck, into a hat that was resting on the coffee table.

"I can't Jules, I need to study for my calculus test, I am so far behind after that freaking goat ate my notes!"

"I thought you were doing Chemistry?" Julian asked, standing up and walking to looking over Logan's shoulder.

"It's called Multi-tasking, Jules."

"You have been locked up here all day studying, and I still think you study too much. Sometimes you really need to just get out of the bitter barn and play in the hay." Julian argued, snatching Logan's Advanced Calculus book out of his hands, forcing his boyfriend to look at him.

"Ok, first, I haven't been up here all day."

"Going down to the common room for 10 minutes to yell out the freshmen does not count as a break, Lo"

"Second," Logan continued, "I do not study too much, it just seems like it to you because you haven't cracked open a text book in 3 months. Third, '_get out of the bitter barn and play in the hay' _really Julian," Logan gave him a remind-me-why-I-love-you-again look, standing up to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's hips.

"What? It's not that bad, I saw it on _Friends_" Julian shrugged.

"Do you have a separate brain to mouth filter for when you do interviews or something?" Logan teased.

"Hey, you love it"

"True, but if you don't give me my book back, you will regret it" Logan smirked.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do."

"Don't push me."

Julian simply grinned back at him, raising an eyebrow. Logan accepted this unspoken challenge and pushed Julian back onto the bed, pinning him down before, attempting to pry the calculus book from his hands, but Julian wasn't giving in that easily. He held onto the book for dear life, grinning as he watched Logan struggle. Suddenly a slightly evil glint appeared in Logan's eye, unfortunately for Julian he realised what his boyfriend was going to do, a moment to late. Not that he could have gotten away, Logan was taller than him and stronger than him and they both knew it. Logan smirked as he began to tickle Julian, knowing that there was no way he could keep hold of the book while still trying to resist.

"LO… please…stop…no," Julian gasped out in between bursts of laughter.

"You had this coming, Princess," Logan grinned.

"LOGAN…. OH MY GOD…. PLEASE….LO" Julian screamed out.

"Hmm, ok fine I think you have suffered enough" Logan replied as he released his boyfriend in favour of lying down beside him. Both boys looked at each other grinning, however there privacy was soon interrupted by a loud knock on the door followed by Derek's yelling.

"As great as everyone thinks it is that you two have finally gotten your act together, I don't think the entire house wants or needs to hear your live sex show. But thanks for putting those traumatising images in my head."

The two on the bed exchanged a confused glance, before Logan reluctantly got up and strode over to the door to let their friend in.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked as he opened the door.

Derek gave him an annoyed look. "Don't play stupid Lo. 'Logan…Oh my god…. please' " Derek mimicked Julian's screams.

"Oh Shit, it really doesn't sound good when you say it like that" Julian cringed.

"Yeah, I know. I don't want to know what you were doing but for the love of god keep it down. I am pretty sure a couple of the juniors that heard are already trying to transfer to Hanover."

"Relax Derek, I was jus trying to get my book back, but I had to resort to drastic measures"  
"That still doesn't sound good, Lo"  
"I meant tickling him, God Derek, get your head out of the gutter." Logan told him, while Julian laughed.

"Whatever, you two should come down and play never have I ever, with everyone." Derek suggested.

"Strip or Drinking?" Julian asked.

"Strip"

"Sounds fun. I'm in, and so is Logan" Julian said jumping up from the bed grabbing his boyfriend's hand and dragging him towards the door.

"But my calculus." Logan argued.

"No Buts!"  
Julian led the way out the door, dragging Logan behind him. Derek followed after them, closing the door to the prefect's room.

* * *

**Hope the first chapter is alright :) I am not sure whether or not to continue. Let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The furniture in the common room had been rearranged in order for all the boys to be able to sit in a circle in the middle of the room. The usually neat and organised room had been turned into a giant open space. Desks that normally occupied the main space in the room had been pushed to the walls, beanbags and cushions had been spread around the circle for students to sit on.

Julian flung open the door that led from the dorms to the common room, making a grand entrance that only he (or maybe Kurt) could make. However grand the entrance was though, most of the Stuarts were used to his antics by now, so only a few of the sophmores turned around.

"I got them." Derek announced, as he made his way to a blue beanbag next to Bailey.

"Nice of you two to join us" Bailey commented with a wink "seeing as it was your fault that we lost Nick and Jeff. It seriously looked as if they wanted to chop their ears off."

"Oh shut up, Tipton" Logan snipped as he reluctant made his way towards the circle with Julian.

"Fine, but if you cant handle some friendly joking amongst friends how are you going to handle playing strip never have I ever."

"Wow, Bailey. You really are meaner than I thought." Julian remarked.

"Hey, I call 'em, as I see 'em"

"Shut up you guys" Derek cut in, before Logan could respond. "Lets just play."

"Right, everyone knows the rules I take it" Bailey asked. There was a general nodding of heads throughout the circle. "Excellent, well lets begin. Derek?"

"Awesome, ok let's see. Never have I ever…" He turned to smirk at his two best friends "Kissed a boy" he finished, with a triumphant grin.

"Bitch" Julian snapped at him before removing his right shoe, as Logan removed his tie.

"You know D, there are two of us and only one of you, so honestly if you start this with us you will come off worse." Logan commented.  
"You wouldn't?"  
"Oh, wouldn't I?"

Derek just stared at the Prefect for a moment before turning back to the circle. "Bailey, your up next." Derek prompted.

"Ok. Never have I ever, had a concussion."

Both Derek and Julian removed a shoe at this one.

"My turn" Julian said, as he shifted to throw his shoe away. "Never have I ever, had detention." There was a groan as every one except Logan, Julian, and Derek removed an item of clothing.

"Nice one" Logan complemented.

"Thanks babe" He responded, leaning towards his boyfriend and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Whoa! None of that, thank you, we heard enough before. Anyway how have you three never had detention, what about before you came to Dalton?" Bailey asked, whilst attempting to pull his tie off.

"I can't believe you could possibly think that your esteemed Prefect could possibly get detention" Logan replied with mock horror.

"Whatever, it's your turn oh wonderful prefect"

"Alright, never have I ever accidentally killed a pet" Logan smirked as all the heads in the circle turned to Bailey.

"That was mean." Bailey complained, removing his blazer.

The game continued going around the circle.

"Never have I ever, slept naked"

Derek, and Julian both removed their ties.  
"Never have I ever, been to a gay bar"

Logan and Julian shared a glance and took off their blazers.  
"Never have I ever read Harry Potter"  
Everyone except Logan removed an item of clothing.  
"I still don't see how you have never read Harry Potter" Julian remarked.

"We are not having this discussion again."  
"I don't see why you wont just read it"  
"It is a children's book!"

"It is a way of life!"  
"I have to study."  
"Well Harry had to study too, but he still managed to defeat dark wizards."

"I am dating a 8 year old"

"Meanie"  
"Ergh, you two are so sickeningly sweet it was unhealthy to watch that whole exchange." Derek complained, "Never have I ever been hit on by the twins."

Logan and Julian both removed a sock, Logan having not been wearing shoes. "Yeah, that shut you both up."

"Ok then you want to play that game do you?" Julian asked, "Never have I ever punched Logan."

"Worst mistake of my life" Derek grumbled, whilst throwing a sock at Logan.

"That's funny I thought Tabitha was the worst mistake of your life?" Logan retorted.

Derek buried his face in his hands to avoid the questioning looks from the younger students and the snickers from his so called friends.

"Oh that reminds me. Never have I ever, had sex in the gym locker rooms." Logan grinned at Derek. "Also never have I ever, slept for 18 hours straight."

Derek was staring down his so called best friends as he removed his shirt, leaving him in just his pants.

"Yeah, well never have I ever cried during The Lion King" Derek retorted.

"Yes, but D, you have no soul. You just have dust bunnies floating around inside your hollow tin chest." Julian replied calmly, whilst him and Logan removed their shirts.

"Shut up! Well erm…Never have I ever, gotten drunk at a Windsor party and woken up on an inflatable boat in the school swimming pool."  
"Yes you have!" Logan laughed, "That was you not us D."  
"SHIT! Whatever I'm out. You two win. Go have sex or whatever, I don't care." Derek grumbled as he marched out of the common room.

"Care to go." Logan asked his boyfriend. Julian just smiled and stood up, offering Logan his hand.

"You lot have fun." Julian yelled at the others as they followed Derek up the staircase to the dorms.

The rest of the games participants sat, still mostly clothed in the circle, the majority of them still confused about what had just taken place.

Bailey finally broke the silence "Well, that was interesting. But I think it's fair to say I am never going in the gym change rooms again!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"See, wasn't it worth taking a break from studying to humiliate Derek like that?" Julian asked as the two of them returned to Logan's room.

"I suppose."

"Come on Lo, you know what I want to hear."

"Derek is an idiot?"

"No."

"I should get out of the bitter barn and play in the hay."

"Almost."

"You were right"

"Bingo! You should really trust me more often."

"I do trust you, but right now I just need to study." Logan grumbled already scribbling down notes from a textbook.

"Pfft, don't be a buzz kill. Come for a walk with me, or lets watch a movie or we could-"

"No, I cant now, I'm too busy. You go, I need to concentrate."

"Fine" Julian huffed, picking himself up from the sofa and stalking out the door.

"Diva" Logan muttered after he heard the slam of the door behind him.

"DEREK OPEN UP!" Julian yelled as he hammered on Derek's door after finding himself with nothing to do after Logan kicked him out.

"I know you're in there, just let me in already" He continued, yet received no response.

"Seriously D. The silent treatment. Fine, I am sorry that me and Logan embarrassed you. Happy?"

Julian continued to bang on his door, having given up on getting a response but continued only to annoy him. The diva sat in front of his friends door and settled down, knowing he would be there for a while. He had been there knocking for almost half an hour, when Bailey came up the stairs and approached him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, lowering his headphones.

"Annoying Derek."

"What?"

"Well he wouldn't answer the door so I am going to sit here and knock until he does"

"Yeah, I can see that, but-"

"I do not need one of your lectures about treating each other nicely and all that other crap, If your not going to help me knock, then you can just continue on your way." Julian snapped, he was really getting sick of everyone turning on him.

"Fine. See you later Julian."

"Yeah, bye." He mumbled back.

Sixty more minutes passed and Julian was beyond annoyed now. He had tried everything from bribery to blackmail but all to no avail.

"Ok, this isn't funny anymore Derek! You don't want me around, well fine! Have fun wallowing in your own misery, I am sure you and Logan will have a great time by yourselves, so fuck you Derek!" Julian finally yelled, as he marched down the stairs fuming at his two so called friends. However he didn't make it three steps before he ran headlong into someone else.

"What the hell Jules, don't you ever look where your going?"

Julian looked up from the ground only to see a clearly sweaty Derek with a gym bag slung over his shoulder.

"Derek?" Julian groaned from where he had fallen on the ground.

"Yeah, who else Princess?" Derek replied helping Julian up.

"What? But-, you-, and I- " Julian stuttered.

"Yes?" Derek prompted.

"Screw you!" Julian retorted before turning on a heel and continuing down the stairs. Julian marched through the common room and went straight through the front doors.

Night had fallen over Dalton Academy and the grounds were deserted. Julian made his way to the gardens and greenhouses, enjoying the light trickling of rain that was starting to fall even though it was a cold night. He enjoyed these moments, just time to be alone with his thoughts. He was able to pull himself together, and collect all his thoughts. The rain was slowly increasing throughout Julian's walk, so much so, that by the time he had reached the greenhouses it was starting to hail. He loved to stand and walk in the rain but hail was completely different, it wasn't refreshing it was painful.

He quickly took advantage of a greenhouse that had been left open, presumably by Charlie as he rushed out to attend to some new Windsor disaster. Julian closed the door behind himself and made his way through the flowers and ferns towards the only bench. After brushing off the dirt and placing the clippers on the ground, he stretched out along the length of it, with his feet dangling off the edge.

Julian closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the hail hitting the roof of the greenhouse, allowing himself to get lost in his thoughts. He knew that he shouldn't have snapped at Derek like he did, but after already getting kicked out by Logan and wasting an hour and a half knocking on the door of an empty room the pent up frustration was at a tipping point.

Julian just stayed there too absorbed in his own thoughts of Logan, Derek and himself, to consider moving. He knew that Logan took his study seriously, and that asking for him to leave hadn't been unreasonable, but Julian just thought that Logan cared, that he would want him around, that he wouldn't toss him to the side like everyone else had. Julian pulled himself out of those thoughts before they overwhelmed him, it would be hard to explain if he returned to Stuart with red rimmed eyes from crying.

It was long past curfew by now, but Julian knew that Logan probably would have been to busy studying to lock up tonight and if he did he would open the doors for Julian if he called him. He reached his hand into his blazer pocket, looking for his phone, only to find it empty.

"Shit." He murmured to himself, searching the pockets of his pants, still finding nothing.

Julian decided to make his way back to Stuart anyway, knowing that there was bound to be someone still in the common room that could open the door for him. He pulled himself up off the bench and brushed the few traces of dirt from his blazer before making his way to the door. He was prepared to fling the door open and run through the rain and hail all the way back to Stuart but when he brought his hand to the door, the handle only rattled in place.

It was locked.


End file.
